Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting structure of a lamp, particularly to a lamp module, which is installed at a front side of a vehicle and uses two different reflection structures to produce a lighting structure of a vehicular headlamp module forming a glareless and clear light-distributed pattern.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a lamp module located at a front end of a vehicle is called a headlamp. In recent years, with the demands for energy conservation for environment protection and the improvement of lighting efficiency, LED headlamps have been gradually developed. Thus, the frequency of using the LED headlamps is gradually increasing. A lighting structure of the LED headlamp uses a lens and a shade (or a blocking plate) to form an image, thereby forming a clear cut-off line that suppresses glare against oncoming vehicles. However, using a shade or the blocking plate for LED headlamp reduced the usage of efficiency of the lighting source.
In a vehicle headlamp of U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,941, a protruding portion is located at the front end of a shade to block light and to lower a cut-off line of a partial region of a light-distributed pattern to suppress glare against oncoming vehicles. The disadvantage of the patent is that the cut-off line is not clear. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,165, U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,232 and EP NO. 2187116, a protruding portion are applied to reduce glare against oncoming vehicles, so as to make sure the emitting light distributed pattern comply with regulations. The disadvantages of the patents are that the illuminated brightness is apparently weaker to affect road recognition for a self-driver. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,059, an inclined plane is located at a front end of a lighting structure to block the light toward oncoming vehicles, thereby complying with regulations. The disadvantage of the patent is that the light emitted to the oncoming vehicles is blocked, so as to weaken too much the brightness of emitted light in front of a driver. In US patent NO. 20100309679, an inclined plane formed at a front end of a lighting structure is also used for shading light. However, the cost of using two light sources is too high, and there is no additional light structure so that darkness areas are too weak to comply with regulations. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,993, a recess is used to improve the light intensity and decrease the contrast of a cut-off line.
Continuing from the abovementioned paragraph, the existing technology for vehicular lamps mainly improves the problem with glare against oncoming vehicles. However, the technology easily reduces the lighting efficiency and illumination intensity of self-vehicular lamps. The insufficient illumination intensity makes an unclear cut-off line and reduces road recognition. To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a lighting structure of a vehicular headlamp module, so as to reduce glare of lanes in opposite direction and enhance the light intensity in self-direction, thereby forming a clear cut-off line.